


Fifteen Years Gone

by meg121186



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 23:45:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5184248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meg121186/pseuds/meg121186
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little one shot I wrote celebrating 15 years of Gilmore Girls, I decided to have Lorelai and Rory take a look back to where they were 15 years ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fifteen Years Gone

"Mom we're going to be in so much trouble, you realize that don't you," Rory told her mother as they walked into the building Rory hadn't set foot in, in over ten years. She hadn't been able to attend her ten year reunion two years prior because she was in the hospital giving birth to her and her husband's first child, a son they named Richard Holden, but call Richie.

"No we're not," Lorelai told her, "Don't worry. I got permission from, El Duce himself to come here today."

"It wasn't Headmaster Charleston I was thinking about, Mom."

"Oh, right, the _Husband_ ," Lorelai said in an exaggerated tone, "I forgot about him."

"No, you tried to forget. You've been trying to forget since we got together six years ago. He's not going anywhere, Mom," Rory told her.

"I know and I'm happy you guys are together it just weirds me out how overprotective he is," Lorelai said, "He didn't use to be like that."

"People grow up," she told her, "Now care to tell me what we're doing here before I give birth in this hallway."

"Oh you're not going to give birth. Little Lorelai knows it's not time yet."

"You realize that's just her middle name right. We're not actually calling her that?"

"Yes, I know her full name is Amelia Lorelai and I won't ever forget that you decided to call her Mia. I mean, the look on my mother's face when you told her was priceless."

"It was and I repeat: What are we doing here?" Rory asked, "My due date is in five days and I'm supposed to be on bedrest."

"You do realize what today is, don't you?" Lorelai questioned.

"Uh, Saturday," Rory said.

"Yes, it's Saturday, but fifteen years ago it was a Monday," Lorelai said, "And on that Monday, fifteen years ago today, one Lorelai Leigh Gilmore walked into this building for the very first time."

"Really?"

"Yeah, kid, really."

"I can't believe it's been fifteen years since I started Chilton," Rory said, "Most of them time it feels like yesterday and other times it seems like high school was a million years ago."

"Yep, fifteen years since you first walked into this scary looking building and now look at you," Lorelai said, "You've got a job at the New York Times, an amazing husband who worships the ground you walk on, a two year old, and another one on the way. You've come a long way, babe. I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks, Mom," Rory said, "You know I never could have had any of this if it wasn't for you. You helped me get into Chilton. You went to Grandma and Grandpa and asked them to pay for it even though you didn't want to. I love you Mom."

"I love you, too, kid."

* * *

 

"You know," Lorelai said as they began to walk back out to the car a couple hours later after taking a walk through the halls of Chilton one more time, "We never did leave our mark here after your graduation."

"You want to do it now?" Rory asked.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"That husband of yours really has corrupted you, hasn't he?" Lorelai questioned as they walked to a spot to leave their mark where no one would notice, "So, LG and RG or are we doing it backwards?"

"We can do it normal, but it's going to be LGD and RGM," Rory said, "We may have just been Gilmore's the first time we walked these halls, but now we're married. They're part of who we are now. They deserve to be immortalized here, too."

"Are sure that's the only reason?" Lorelai questioned, "And not because you know your former hoodlum of a husband will love that you vandalized your old high school with his initial."

"He will love it, won't he?"

"Absolutely. Now let's get this done and get you back home before anyone notices I took you out of the house."

"Good idea. Thanks for bringing me here, Mom. It's been a nice trip down memory lane," Rory said after carving her and her mother's initials.

"Anytime, kid," Lorelai said, "Happy Anniversary, Babe!"

"Thanks Mom," Rory told her stepping back to admire the RGM she had just carved. _Rory Gilmore-Mariano_

* * *

 

Happy Anniversary Gilmore Girls! Thank you Amy Sherman-Palladino and Dan Palladino for bringing us into the world of Gilmore and the town of Stars Hollow! Thank you!


End file.
